


Day Ten:Pet Play/Obedience: My little obedient Pet (Stealth Black (Sanji)/Trafalgar Law)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Cock Slut, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Obedience, Pet Names, Suits, Teasing, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Stealth black has some fun with Trafalgar Law,who just so happens to be acting oh so Submissive with him
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Day Ten:Pet Play/Obedience: My little obedient Pet (Stealth Black (Sanji)/Trafalgar Law)

**Author's Note:**

> So I know actual Sanji had blonde hair and if Sanji stayed with Germa he would have black hair,so I purposely made his uh..hair down there (🤣) Blonde with black tips

"My my...Look at you"

Stealth black better know as Sanji had a huge grin on his face,as he was sat in his black velvet chair in his office,He had a clean white shirt on,and black slacks that had a noticeable bludge pressing his zipper.

However Law was stripped naked,his boxers were flung away somewhere,and Law currently had his hands wrapped around his very erect cock,that was dripping onto his hand,he kept a fast pace just as he had been asked too.

"My pet is making a good mess of himself,and you said you wanted to go home~"

Law grunted and growled only to be cut off by a loud moan as he was still pumping viscously.

"Come here"

Law removed his hands off his cock,wiping them on the blanket and scrambled to get on his feet walking towards Sanji

"Such Obedience,I like that~"

Law blushed madly and stood inform of Him,fiddling his fingers

"Sit"

He patted his lap as Law straddled him gently wrapping his arms around his neck

"Good boy"

Law nodded as Sanji placed butterflies kisses around his collar bones,most notably his most sensitive spot.

And he knew it.

Law mewled and bit his lip,Sanji gently bit his collar bone,making a deep moan slip out of Laws swollen lips.

"A..ah...S... Sanji"

Sanji growled and dug his hands into Law's thighs making him gasp.

"That's not what you call me,is it?"

Law shook his head no and whimpered

"Then call me it."

"B..but...I.. it's-"

"Pet."

"Y..e's...S...stealth..black.."

"Good pet"

"Now then,I have a issue,what are you going to do about it?"

Law slipped his hands downtowards his zipper and unzipped it,pulling them down as he slipped off his lap.

Seeing the large wet spot on his Black boxers with red, yellow and white details.

"Come on? What happend to all your Obedience?"

Law gulped and pulled his boxers down,seeing Sanji's cock dripping.

"Now sha-'

Sanji gasped loudly as he felt Law immediately wrap his lips around the head of his cock,making Sanji placed his hand into Law's ebony Messy hair and tugged harshly,making Law take more of His cock.

He felt the curly blonde but with weridly black tips pubes brush his upper lip, tickling him gently 

"Fuck,taking this..like a good cock slut aren't you?'

Law gagged harshly on his Cock,letting his drool coat it completely,he also dragged his hand up to His balls and gently cupped them,dragging a finger over them,causing Sanji's thighs to have goosebumps arise agasint his pale skin

"Pet,Fucking behave."

Law removed his lips,dragging his tounge flat against the underside of his cock,making his grunt harshly.

"Pet~"

Law knew he was close,so he wrapped his fingers around his cocka Nd pumped harshly,aiming his mouth over his tip,as he did one last pump,but Stealth black placed his fingers into his hair again and slammed his head down onto his cock,just as his orgasm snapped,shooting his cum down Law's throat,coating it,hearing a muffled moan.

He pulled his lips off,his lips dripping with Stealth blacks cum.

"Fucking hell,did you enjoy that Pet?"

"Yes Stealth black"

"Good pet"

Law blushed as He stood up scooping him up and placing him into the bed,shoving his lips against his,kissing his harlshy as Law moaned and wiggled,he pulled away just as Law mained and smirked.

"Now,let's test your obedience shall we?"


End file.
